Jaden Korr
|hair= |height= |eyes= |era=*New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*New Jedi Order *New Republic *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances |masters=Kyle Katarn |apprentices= }} '''Jaden Korr' was a male Jedi Knight from Coruscant. A student and apprentice of Jedi Master Kyle Katarn, Korr was one of his best apprentices and a key figure in resolving the Disciples of Ragnos crisis in 14 ABY. He continued to serve the New Jedi Order after the Yuuzhan Vong War. Biography Fourteen years after the Battle of Yavin, Jaden Korr, after constructing a lightsaber with no prior knowledge of the Force or aid, was brought from his homeworld of Coruscant and taken to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. During the ride he met Rosh Penin, who would be apprenticed to Master Katarn alongside Korr by Luke Skywalker. First encounter with the Disciples of Ragnos As their shuttle approached the surface it was shot down by members of the Disciples of Ragnos cult. After the crash, Korr and Penin were separated from the rest of the students and proceeded to the nearby Massassi temple but ran into some stormtroopers and a member of the cult. After Korr defeated the cultist he investigated the temple. There he saw three figures, one of which was holding a scepter that was "glowing"; they were later revealed to be the Kothos Twins and Tavion Axmis using the scepter to drain the Force from the temple. Unfortunately, Jaden's eavesdropping efforts were detected, and the mysterious figures turned on him, knocking him out. Jedi apprentice Upon awakening, Jaden met with Jedi Masters Kyle Katarn and Luke Skywalker, who welcomed their new student to the academy and questioned him about what he saw. Shortly thereafter, he and Rosh were assigned to Kyle as pupils, and they passed their standard Force abilities course. On the way Rosh set loose a lightsaber practice droid upon Jaden, in the hope of slowing him down so he could finish the course first but Jaden defeated the droid. After the training, Kyle admonished Rosh heavily for this careless decision, stating that it was not a race and that "If that droid had been set to Luke's training regimen, it would have killed Jaden." Jaden was angry that Rosh could do such a thing, but Kyle warned him not to feed his anger, and Jaden accepted Rosh's apology. , at Blenjeel.]] Korr and Penin were sent on a series of missions (due to unexpected events, all of Jaden's missions were more hazardous then expected), helping to track down the growing cult. Jaden visited various worlds, including Blenjeel, Corellia, Tatooine, Taanab, Chandrila, and Bakura. Later, Master Skywalker summoned all available Jedi to inform them that someone had sliced into his records and stolen his journal containing names of places where he had found a very strong connection to the Force. Worried of what the slicer could be planning, he sent the Jedi to various places mentioned in his journal. Jaden went to Hoth, where Master Skywalker had had a vision of Obi-Wan Kenobi shortly before the Battle of Hoth. Upon landing on the planet, Korr couldn't sense anything out of place there, but as soon as he started investigating, he found that the Imperials were guarding Echo Base. Jaden infiltrated the base and overheard a Sith Cultist talking on a comlink to Alora, Tavion Axmis's apprentice, about Skywalker having traveled to Dagobah after the battle. .]] Korr defeated the Cultist and confronted Alora. The two engaged in a lightsaber duel, and were at first evenly matched. After Jaden began to gain the upper hand, Alora fled, taunting Jaden as she left. The accounts were documented in Korr and Katarn's datacard report entitled Tauntaun Feathers A1Hoth: Under the Ice. Rosh Penin was captured during his mission to Byss, and Katarn spent time looking for him. Jaden, now promoted to Apprentice, worked on more missions, until Master Skywalker assigned the Jedi to investigate other strong Force sensitive places that weren't mentioned in his journals. The Jedi students were instructed to work in pairs. Kyle and Jaden were assigned to investigate Darth Vader's Bast Castle on Vjun. Katarn and Korr infiltrated the fortress, but became separated. Alone, Jaden fought his way through the fortress, finally confronting none other than Rosh Penin in Vader's throne room. Rosh had turned to the dark side following his capture. He boasted of the power of the dark side to Jaden, and—along with the Kothos Twins—engaged him in battle. The battle seemed impossible to win, as the twins kept empowering Rosh with life energy, but Jaden killed the Twins, hoping that Rosh would stand down without their influence, but Rosh kept on fighting, causing Jaden's anger towards him to stir again. Katarn reached the room as Rosh lay disarmed on the floor, and Tavion chose that moment to appear, declaring her part in the Cult. After rebuking Katarn, Tavion ripped Jaden's lightsaber from him with the Force, threw it at the ceiling and brought the weakened ceiling down on the Jedi with the Scepter of Ragnos, and destroyed Jaden's lightsaber in the process. Thanks to Katarn's quick thinking, Korr was able to use Katarn's lightsaber to cut a hole in the floor for both to escape while Katarn held up the rubble with the Force. Unfortunately, Tavion and Rosh had escaped. Kyle and Jaden returned to the academy and reported what they discovered and about Tavion. Jaden even came up with a theory that Tavion might be using the scepter's power to also empower and corrupt her followers, which Katarn and Skywalker found probable. Skywalker, impressed with Jaden's actions, promoted the young man to the status of Jedi Knight. However, Kyle warned Jaden that he felt his anger towards Rosh, and that he must still beware giving in to the dark side. Jedi Knight , where Korr's ultimate test took place.]] Jaden built a new lightsaber and became even stronger within the Force. He continued to work at thwarting the cult's operations on Chandrila and other planets. When Luke Skywalker discovered the cult's intentions, Korr was recalled to the Academy to serve as part of a Jedi strike team that would stop the Cult of Ragnos from attempting to restore Marka Ragnos to life. However, Katarn pulled Korr aside and informed him that he had received a message from Penin, who had repented of his actions and wished to rejoin the Jedi Order. Katarn and Korr detoured to Taspir III to rescue Rosh from the cult. Korr finally reached Penin, but at the sight of him seemingly unharmed with Alora, his anger rose, believing that his former friend who was always trying to beat Jaden had lured him into a trap. With the help of Katarn's mental warnings, Korr let go of his anger, realizing he had let it control him, and did not attack Rosh. At this point, Alora attacked, slicing off Penin's left arm. Korr was able to defeat her in a hard-fought battle. Leaving Rosh in the care of Kyle, Jaden flew to the Sith world of Korriban, where he joined up with the Jedi strike force to stop the cult once and for all. He reached Ragnos's Tomb and confronted Tavion before she could resurrect Ragnos. Tavion fought with fury and hatred, using the Scepter of Ragnos to boost her advantage. However Jaden's skill outmatched and defeated her, but Tavion refused to surrender. She managed to somewhat resurrect the Dark Lord of the Sith, he came out only as a spirit, who possessed her. After a duel with the possessed Tavion, Jaden destroyed the scepter and Ragnos left Tavion's body. Her body could not withstand the corruption and died shortly thereafter. Jaden left the tomb and sealed it. He joined Luke and Kyle on the steps of the mausoleum. There they proclaimed him to be a true Jedi Knight. After the Yuuzhan Vong War Following the Yuuzhan Vong War, Korr assisted Jan Ors in her hunt to locate his former master, Kyle Katarn, who had vanished while searching for missing Jedi Daye Azur-Jamin. They spent every spare moment, searching for any of clues indicating where Kyle could have been. He later found and freed him from Daye Azur-Jamin who had become a Dark Jedi.The Dark Forces Saga'' He was still active in the Order as of 40 ABY. He assisted Jedi Master Kyp Durron, Valin Horn, Dr. Seyah, and several other Jedi on a mission to destroy Centerpoint Station during the Second Galactic Civil War.Fury Some years later when orbiting a planet in a starship with his R6 unit, Korr would recall seeing a starcrest over Corellia from a viewport during his assault on Centerpoint Station, but attempted to dismiss this memory quickly. [http://paulskemp.livejournal.com/231486.html Paul S. Kemp's blog- Crosscurrent draft extract] Powers and abilities Korr was a powerful Force user, mastering all of his core Force abilities, as well as other Force powers. He demonstrated a remarkable level of telekinesis when he used the Force to push down a large pillar in order to make a bridge during the Battle of Korriban, and showed strong abilities in the areas of Force speed. But perhaps the most incredible of his abilities was his capacity for mastering both light and dark-side oriented Force powers. This can be in part attributed to the teachings of his master, Kyle Katarn, who also displayed similar feats, through his use of Force lightning and Force choke. Throughout his lifetime, Jaden may have learned Force powers ranging from Force Protection, Force Healing, Mind trick, and Force Absorb to Force drain, Force Rage, Force choke, and Force lightning. He was highly skilled with a lightsaber, echoing his master's swordsmanship and utilizing the medium style, and perhaps even the fast and strong styles. In addition, he might have practiced Jar'Kai or the double-bladed lightsaber fighting technique some time in his career. He demonstrated masterful use of the lightsaber when defeating Alora, Tavion, and the Sith Spirit of Marka Ragnos. Jaden was adept in fighting multiple lightsaber/Force-wielding enemies, even up to a three-on-one match, as demonstrated by his duel with Rosh Penin. He was also able to hold his own against famed bounty hunter Boba Fett (who was an experienced Jedi killer). He was also skilled with a wide variety of blasters and other weapons, as evidenced by his encounter with Rax Joris. Korr was a pilot; he traveled in a Z-95 Headhunter . When the Raven's Claw was beamed into an Imperial Dreadnaught, he also was shown to be at least a moderately skilled gunner, as he had to destroy some flying TIE Fighters. During his mission to Zonju V, he proved to be an adept swoop rider and demonstrated his mastery of mounted lightsaber combat techniques. He was also able to understand Shyriiwook to at least a minimal extent as demonstrated when he met Chewbacca. Equipment and gear Jaden Korr always carried with him his lightsaber, and a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. He was also occasionally seen with a number of other weapons, including a DXR-6 disruptor rifle, a Wookiee Bowcaster, an Imperial Heavy Repeater, Destructive Electromagnetic Pulse 2 Gun, FC-1 flechette launcher, Stouker concussion rifle, PLX-2M portable missile launcher, thermal detonators, trip mines and detonation packs. He also employed personal energy shields while out on missions. During the Disciples of Ragnos crisis, Korr utilized a hyperdrive-equipped Z-95 Headhunter to get from planet to planet when not flying with Katarn aboard the Raven's Claw or employing a Praxeum-owned Action VI transport. Behind the scenes |Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords}} Human Jaden fighting a rancor.]] The male Jaden is voiced by Philip Tanzini. The female Jaden is voiced by Jennifer Hale, the same actress who voiced Bastila Shan in both Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic games. Jaden was originally going to be called Atton Rand, and that name was later reused in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords''See also Atton Rand#Behind the scenes. In the second Tatooine mission, which involves finding a droid, Jaden finds a black droid and says "This is not the droid we're looking for." obviously a reference to ''A New Hope when Obi-Wan Kenobi uses the Force to trick a patrol of stormtroopers. There is a glitch in Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy when playing on the dark side. If the player has a blaster equipped when fighting Tavion, the cutscene shows Jaden bashing Tavion with the blaster but it makes saber sounds. On Sep 29, 2008, Sue Rostoni announced in her blog a new paperback novel titled Crosscurrent said to involve Jaden Korr is in development by Paul Kemp and is said to "sort of" take place during the Great Hyperspace War.Sue Rostoni's blog at starwars.com Character customization Jaden's true nature is ambiguous: The in-game avatar is customized by the player, and so can be a male or female Human, female Twi'lek, male Rodian, female Zabrak or male Kel Dor. However, Jaden is referred to as a "he" in The New Essential Chronology, and is often portrayed in promotional art as a male Human with reddish-brown hair. The author Paul Kemp of the new novel Crosscurrent confirmed on his LiveJournal that Jaden will be Human.Response to "More on the Star Wars novel" on Blog of Author Paul S. Kemp (December 10th, 2008 07:45 pm UTC by Paul S. Kemp) The Galactic Campaign Guide specifies that Korr is one of the most common surnames amongst Kel Dorians, translating into Basic as "male ruler" or "king." However, this information is still inconclusive, since both Vani Korr and Drama Korr had this surname and were both Human. Jaden was also portrayed as a Twi'lek female in the Planet Hoppers—Hoth: Under the Ice, but this representation is non-canonical considering the above. File:Jaden-hm.jpg|Jaden as a male Human. File:Jaden-kdm.jpg|Jaden as a male Kel Dor. File:Jaden-rodian.JPG|Jaden as a male Rodian. File:Jaden-Human-female.jpg|Jaden as a female Human. File:Jaden-tf.jpg|Jaden as a female Twi'lek. File:Jaden-zabrak.JPG|Jaden as a female Zabrak. Alternative ending Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy presents two possible endings for Jaden: the light side ending, detailed above for the sake of reference, and the dark side ending, as follows: When Jaden meets Rosh at Taspir III, he gives in to his anger and strikes down his former friend in cold blood. He then slays Tavion's apprentice, Alora. On Korriban, Jaden must face Tavion's forces alone. He has to simultaneously fight the Jedi along with the Reborn and stormtroopers, before defeating Tavion herself in the tomb of Ragnos. At that point, his former master Kyle Katarn, who is after him, arrives to prevent this. Jaden vanquishes Kyle and commandeers a Star Destroyer orbiting Korriban, while Kyle, in anguish for losing both of his apprentices, pursues Jaden to fix his mistake. Meanwhile, with the Scepter of Ragnos in hand, Jaden sets a course for an unknown destination. The light side ending of the game is canonical, as referenced in The New Essential Chronology. Appearances *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Fury'' *''Crosscurrent'' Sources * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' Notes and references Category:Coruscanti Category:Galactic Alliance individuals Category:Jedi Coalition personnel Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Males Category:New Republic individuals Category:Pilots de:Jaden Korr es:Jaden Korr pl:Jaden Korr pt:Jaden Korr